1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to painting equipment, especially to items for use in applying the proper amount of paint to a painting pad and conserving paint.
2. Description Of Prior Art
The use of trays to hold paint during painting operations is well known. Such devices were mainly used with roller applicators until painting pads having a flat, resilient pad covered by small, outwardly extending bristles came into use.
However using a tray, only the most skillful painter can get just the right amount of paint on a painting pad for satisfactory paint application. The amount is especially critical for specialized pad-type devices for cutting-in, that is for painting one surface up to an adjoining surface without putting paint on the adjoining surface, which work only if the proper amount of paint may easily be applied to them. Once too much paint is applied to a cutting-in tool, it must be cleaned or smears result which ruin the appearance of both the area being painted and the adjacent area being cut-in.
A number of devices have improved upon this situation by providing a paint transferring roller to apply a proper amount of paint to the painting pad, among other things. Some of these devices are shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued To ______________________________________ 4164803 8/21/79 Zurawin et al 4107815 8/22/78 Dumenil, Jr. 4106434 8/15/78 Vines 3648322 3/14/72 Meisner ______________________________________
However, all of these devices have the disadvantage of requiring a tray as the paint reservoir. A tray is undesirable for the following reasons:
A) It is necessary to pour paint from the original paint container into this tray, this results in paint loss through spillage and retention in the tray. PA0 B) It is necessary to eventually clean the tray for reuse. PA0 C) Extra drop-cloth protected work space is needed to utilize the tray. PA0 D) Extra care must also be taken to avoid upsetting the low profile tray and spilling paint which can be tracked around on the soles of one's shoes. PA0 E) The tray must be repeatedly replenished with paint to maintain proper tray paint level. Otherwise, in most cases, the depth of paint in the tray determines the amount of submersion of the transfer roller and consequently the amount of paint picked up by the transfer roller which is subsequently applied to the painting pad. This results in a variable application of paint unless proper tray paint level is maintained.
Also, the devices do not provide a convenient means to store the assembled device and unused paint without exposure to the air, causing the paint to dry out. No provision is made to easily clean and store the device for a long term.